disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Stars and Motor Cars Parade
Disney's Hollywood Studios= |-|Walt Disney Studios Park= Disney Stars and Motor Cars Parade was a parade at Disney's Hollywood Studios at the Walt Disney World. The parade first premiered on October 1, 2001 as part of the Walt Disney World's 100 Years of Magic Celebration. The parade is a procession of characters riding in highly themed cars down the streets of Disney's Hollywood Studios in true Hollywood style. The parade route from the gate next to Star Tours over to Hollywood Boulevard to next to the exit of the park. During the holiday season, the parade was transformed into the "Hollywood Holly-day Parade". The parade had its final run at Disney's Hollywood Studios on March 8, 2008. It has been replaced by the Block Party Bash parade from Disney California Adventure. Block Party Bash had its "soft opening" on March 9, 2008. Part of the parade moved to its sister park, the Walt Disney Studios Park at Disneyland Paris in 2009, and was renamed Disney Stars 'n' Cars. It premiered on April 4, with previews for guests beginning on March 9. Alexandre Rosa, « La Disney's Stars n'Cars fait un premier tour de piste aux Walt Disney Studios » on the blog Travel Pics, March 1 The following eleven cars were at the Walt Disney Studios Park parade from the premiere on April 4, 2009. The parade route began from the gate next to Animagique to Place des Stars and has a show there and meet and greet. After this show the cars go the route in a different line back to the gate next to Animagique. The parade had an update on April 2, 2010 with the twelve floats: Ratatouille. As of 2012, the show has been cut from Place des Stars, with the floats drving through the studios as a normal parade. The final run was in 2014, because some of the cars had transformed to the Spring time event floats in 2015. Since 2013, the cars has been used for the new year countdown parade as Disney's Stars 'n' Cars... As Never Seen Before and Mickey's New Year's Eve Parade in 2016. Regular cars * The Grand Marshal (Florida only) * Cars * Toy Story * Mary Poppins * The Muppets (re-themed as Opening in Paris) * Star Wars (re-themed as Ratatouille in Paris) * Mulan *''Monsters, Inc.'' * Aladdin * Hercules (re-themed as Power Rangers, late re-themed as Spring event in Paris) * Disney Villains * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (re-themed as Lilo & Stitch, later re-themed again as Moana in Paris) * The Little Mermaid * Playhouse Disney (Florida only) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (re-themed as Spring event in Paris) * Finale Gallery IMG_2285.PNG|Toy Story Car IMG_2286.PNG|Mary Poppins Car Disney Stars and Motorcars Parade muppets.jpg|The Muppets Car Disney Stars and Motorcars Parade star wars.jpg|Star Wars Car IMG_2289.PNG|Mulan Car IMG_2291.PNG|Aladdin Car Disney Stars and Motorcars Parade hercules.jpg|Hercules Car Carparade 10.jpg|Villains Car Disney Stars and Motorcars Parade atlantis.jpg|Atlantis Car IMG_2292.PNG|The Little Mermaid Car 291683406 e321f4f033.jpg|Playhouse Disney Car IMG_2293.PNG|Snow White Car IMG_2290.PNG|Monsters Inc. Car Disney0245.JPG|Lilo & Stitch Car 2437354767 6beb6591e2.jpg|Power Rangers Car 29 ratatouille 01.jpg|Ratatouille Car (Replaced Star Wars) Moana car paris.jpg|Moana Car (Replaced Lilo & Stitch) References Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Disney's Hollywood Studios entertainment Category:Former Disney's Hollywood Studios attractions Category:Walt Disney Studios Park entertainment Category:Former Walt Disney Studios Park attractions Category:Toy Story Category:Mary Poppins Category:The Muppets Category:Star Wars Category:Mulan Category:Aladdin Category:Hercules Category:Disney Villains Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Cars Category:Ratatouille Category:Chicken Little Category:Enchanted Category:New Generation Festival Category:Chevrolet Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Pinocchio Category:The Jungle Book Category:Seasonal attraction overlays Category:Cinderella Category:Meet & Greet Attractions Category:Moana Category:The Incredibles Category:Extinct Attractions Category:Disney parks and attractions